Three Years Have Passed
by rw4life
Summary: Sam reflects on his love for Casey. SONG-FIC. Implied Dasey, it always does come down to that, doesn't it? hehe


**AN/ My first song-fic, Read and review! ;)  
****From Sam's POV:**

_Operator, oh could you help me place this call  
You see the number on the matchbook is old and faded  
She's livin' in l.a.  
With my best old ex-friend ray  
A guy she said she knew well and sometimes hated_

It had been almost three years since they'd broken up. Though he had said it was a mutual break-up, he was still in love with Casey. And now, three years later, she was with Derek. His once best friend. She had suddenly gone from hating the very ground he walked upon to falling madly in love.

_Isn't that the way they say it goes  
But let's forget all that  
And give me the number if you can find it  
So i can call just to tell them i'm fine and to show  
I've overcome the blow  
I've learned to take it well  
I only wish my words could just convince myself  
That it just wasn't real  
But that's not the way it feels_

He should've guessed that the better-looking, and more popular guy would eventually get the princess. That's how life worked. And though he had managed to convince everyone that his feelings were long gone, that it was only a highschool love, the very idea of talking to either of them again made his very heart want to shatter into a million pieces.

_Operator, oh could you help me place this call  
'cause i can't read the number that you just gave me  
There's something in my eye's  
You know it happens every time  
I think about the love that i thought would save me_

And now he had received word that they were to be married. He hadn't been invited, but he felt that he would offer them his best wishes. Show that he was over it. The very thought of it made him tear up. She was to be wed. The only woman he had ever loved.

_Isn't that the way they say it goes  
But let's forget all that  
And give me the number if you can find it  
So i can call just to tell them i'm fine and to show  
I've overcome the blow  
I've learned to take it well  
I only wish my words could just convince myself  
That it just wasn't real  
But that's not the way it feels_

He was fine. It was years ago, she means nothing to him now, it was too long ago. A short, rocky, highschool relationship. Yet even then, it was different. She was the only woman who could make him feel the way he did. Outspoken, kind. He could say that he was fine, but it still hurt him to know that he could never again be with her. It may have been just a simple highschool relationship, but it affected him like nothing else. He wasn't all right with losing her forever.

_Operator, oh let's forget about this call  
There's no one there i really wanted to talk you  
Thank you for your time  
Oh you've been so much more than kind  
And you can keep the dime_

He decided that he wouldn't call. Why should he give false wishes to a couple he didn't approve of? She was long over him. They wouldn't want to hear from him. This was all the closure he needed. Why would he want to hear her voice again, rekindle all those emotions?

_Isn't that the way they say it goes  
But let's forget all that  
And give me the number if you can find it  
So i can call just to tell them i'm fine and to show  
I've overcome the blow  
I've learned to take it well  
I only wish my words could just convince myself  
That it just wasn't real  
But that's not the way it feels_

She was to be married now. Mrs. Casey Venturi. It sounded nice. Perfect, like the couple in question. They would grow old together, have beautiful kids, watch them grow, and then their grand kids. They would be happy together, and he was fine with that; she would be happy. But he would always love her. A simple highschool love, that wasn't so simple. He may be fine, but he'd go to the grave with her face, her name, her feel, and scent in his head, his heart, his soul.

**Hope you liked it; I just came up with this the moment my shuffle played this song. I obviously don't own the song Operator, (Jim Croce does) nor do I own LWD. I suppose one can only dream…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
